


Все это и небо в придачу

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas Era, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Заботясь о Тео, Борис в то же время заботился и о себе самом - чувствовал, что делает что-то благое, что-то достойное. Он заботился о Тео, потому что считал, что тот это заслужил. И, наконец, он заботился о нем, потому что любил.Или: знай Борис, как скоро Тео придется вернуться в Нью-Йорк, он, возможно, вел бы себя как-то иначе. Но вот влюбился бы точно так же.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 16





	Все это и небо в придачу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all this and heaven too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712290) by [papenathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papenathy/pseuds/papenathy). 



> Упоминания употребления наркотиков и алкоголя, немного мата. 
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF The Goldfinch 2020](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661787)
> 
> Беты: [TylerAsDurden](https://shizofreny.diary.ru/) и [Roleri](https://roleri.diary.ru/)  
> Также огромное спасибо прекрасной [fagocitiruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu), которая провела первичную вычитку и вообще считай что держала меня за руку, пока я переводила и отчаянно ругалась в процессе. 

_9 февраля 2005 года. 416 дней до того, как Поттер уедет._

Через слишком длинные, собравшиеся лужицами на полу, полупрозрачные шторы в комнату проникал тусклый свет; он проливался на кремового цвета стены, защитным покровом окутывал дверь и растворялся под ней в сумрачной щели. Когда ночи были слишком темными и, казалось, бесконечными, уличный фонарь становился для двух мальчишек единственным утешением. Сегодня луна пряталась за облаками, и от этого их мутило. Ведь без нее откуда было знать, что они еще живы, а не погребены глубоко под землей? Как иначе было понять, что они существовали, медленно вращаясь вместе с Землей, если c небосвода не смотрела луна?

— Борис.

Он находился в какой-то полудреме и не мог понять, снится ему это или нет.

— Борис, ты спишь?

На часах неоново-зеленые цифры, по цвету как огни Стрипа, показывали семь минут четвертого утра. Перед глазами все расплывалось, но Борис сумел разглядеть время и почувствовал, как рядом перевернулись. Кажется, он что-то пробормотал в ответ, а может и нет: грудь будто отдалась вибрацией, но звуков не было слышно. Он подумал о том, чтобы пошевелиться, но в итоге не смог себя заставить.

— Ну что там, Поттер? — вяло произнес он, закрыл глаза и выдохнул, медленно и смиренно. Усталость была такой сильной, что хотелось целиком утонуть в матрасе.

Послышался кашель и затрудненное дыхание.

— Я... — кровать немного прогнулась, когда его друг сел, и вот тогда Борис и почувствовал беспокойство. — Мне как-то нехорошо. 

Он открыл глаза, как мог убрал с лица спутавшиеся локоны, зевнул. Сил повернуться к Тео все еще не было.

— Как именно?

— Кажется, я... — у него словно ком в горле стоял. Тогда Борис привстал, опершись на руки, и прислонился к спинке кровати; посмотрел на Тео — его Поттера. Тот сидел, скрестив голые ноги — наверное, во сне ему стало жарко и он сбил одеяло — и сложив руки на коленях. Он не отрывал взгляда от собственных сцепленных пальцев, будто только это и не позволяло ему блевануть. На растрепанных волосах гуляли отблески того самого оранжевого света, а грудь подымалась и опускалась быстро и неровно. — Кажется, я сейчас...

Охваченный паникой, Борис ожил и подорвался с кровати, угодив голыми ступнями на спутанные провода от наушников. Ловко оббежав пивную банку и экземпляр «Уолдена» Торо, он оказался с другой стороны постели прямо перед Тео.

— Ванная, — выдохнул он, наклонившись и схватив Тео за запястья, чтобы помочь подняться. Не сработало. — Поттер, я не хочу видеть твои внутренности по всему полу. Пошли, сейчас же.

— Я не могу, — отсутствующе произнес тот, находясь где-то в другом месте, в другой комнате. Черт побери, Борис даже не был уверен, что он все еще на этой планете. Взгляд у него был совсем как у лунатика, и Борису это напомнило отца, и как он ходил по тому дому, где сейчас почти не показывался, во сне пьяный до туалета и обратно.

Ему удалось поднять Тео: тот еле стоял, слабый и безвольный, как старая мягкая игрушка. Ноги едва держали, подгибаясь под его весом, словно до этого он ими не пользовался. Борис обошел его, встал сзади и, поддерживая, легко, но недвусмысленно подтолкнул в сторону двери в ванную в паре метров от кровати. Если повезет, они доберутся туда вовремя.

— Можешь, Поттер. Давай же, все будет хорошо, — прошептал он тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящую в изножье кровати болонку. Та, только почуяв признаки тревоги, тут же принялась бы безостановочно гавкать и путаться под ногами. Потом проснулись бы Ларри или Ксандра — и неизвестно еще что хуже. Борис никогда не задумывался о том, насколько тонкими были стены в этом маленьком домишке на отшибе. Тонкими, почти бумажными, будто только и ждали, когда же их разорвут. Но все же здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности, здесь он чувствовал себя защищенным. Может, дело было вовсе не в стенах, а в Тео. Так, как с ним, до этого не бывало ни с кем. — Все будет в порядке, давай быстрее.

— Не в порядке, — почти пьяно пробормотал Тео, и Борис нахмурился. Он мог поклясться, перед сном они не пили. А потом, повернувшись, заметил на прикроватной тумбочке высокий прозрачный стакан — практически пустой стакан. Жидкости в нем оставалось меньше, чем на два пальца. Это могла бы быть вода, но Борис слишком хорошо знал Тео. К тому же того мутило и едва держали ноги: было абсолютно ясно, что там водка.

На пороге ванной, пока Борис держал его под бессильно повисшие руки, Тео, кажется, что-то сказал, но звук не достиг ушей Бориса. Тело Тео ощущалось как нечто безжизненное, уже мертвое.

— Давай же, пошли, — поторопил Борис, игнорируя грохочущее сердце, будто кто-то затеял в груди перестрелку. Говорить об этом своем состоянии вслух все равно не стоило — Тео лишь разволновался бы еще больше, и все старания пошли бы насмарку. 

Тео начало тошнить, и он упал на пол перед унитазом, извергая все, что было в желудке (в общем, не очень много чего). У Бориса в ушах стоял такой отвратительный гул, что он на секунду прикрыл глаза, будто это могло чем-то помочь. На Тео были только черные трусы и старая, великоватая ему футболка; Борис задумался, чувствовал ли тот холод напольной плитки голыми ногами, но, скорее всего, сейчас Тео это мало волновало. Одетый похожим образом Борис присел рядом на корточки и стал успокаивающе гладить его по спине, щурясь в ярком белом свете, пока глаза не начали привыкать. Мир казался нереальным. Он бы не удивился, окажись, что он до сих пор спит, а все эти картинки, диковинные и подернутые дымкой, словно фотоснимки из забытой жизни — лишь плод его фантазии. Но прикосновения не лгали.

Тео перестало тошнить. Упершись локтями в унитаз и опустив голову на сцепленные ладони, он пытался отдышаться, прикрыв глаза; лицо его по цвету сравнялось с белоснежной фарфоровой раковиной. Борис, решив устроиться поудобнее, сел, поджав под себя ноги, но не прекратил поглаживания, как бы заверяя, что он рядом и никуда не уйдет.

Игнорируя холодную плитку под ногами, он склонил голову и попытался заглянуть Тео в лицо. Потом, подняв руку чуть выше, практически рефлекторно начал перебирать волосы у него на загривке. Ему это не показалось странным. Он надеялся, что и Тео тоже.

— Поттер? — позвал он глухим, неродным со сна голосом, будто забыл откашляться (что он и сделал, тихонько, чтобы не испугать случайно). — Как себя чувствуешь?

Тео тоже прочистил горло и шмыгнул носом.

— Как говно. — Борис продолжал легонько перебирать его волосы, и когда это, похоже, помогло Тео расслабиться, мягко улыбнулся, пусть тот и не мог увидеть. — Прости, что разбудил.

— Мне не трудно, — заверил Борис. — Ты что, пил, пока я спал?

— Ага.

— Ох, Поттер, — протянул он с грустной улыбкой, — надо было разбудить меня пораньше. Я бы выпил с тобой, а потом блевали бы вместе.

Тео тихо рассмеялся.

— На тебя алкоголь не так быстро действует, как на меня.

— Знаю, знаю, — он вздохнул, — ну, по крайней мере, все уже вышло из организма.

Тео поднял голову и вытер рот тыльной стороной предплечья; рука Бориса выскользнула из его волос, и он как-то неловко опустил ее себе на колени.

— С каких это пор ты стал врачом?

— С тех самых, как начал заботиться о тебе.

— А, ясно, — нахмурился Тео.

— Эй, я же сказал, мне не трудно! Хватит выглядеть таким виноватым, — выражение у Тео сейчас было точь в точь как у «Мона Лизы». Был бы жив да Винчи, он бы вполне вероятно захотел написать бесстрастное лицо Теодора Декера и поместить в музей, где люди ходили бы туда-сюда и гадали, какие несчастья пережил этот мальчик за свою жизнь. «Ох, не кажется ли он вам невыносимо печальным?» — спрашивали бы они, а затем переходили бы к следующей трагедии, изображенной маслом на холсте.

— Мне просто очень жаль, что ты вынужден справляться со всем этим дерьмом.

— Поттер, ничего я не вынужден, — приподняв бровь, Борис потянулся к унитазу и нажал на смыв. Тео отодвинулся подальше. — Вот и все. Правда, кое-что осталось на футболке, тебе бы переодеться.

Тео вздохнул и стащил ее через голову, оставив валяться вывернутой на полу.

— Я все равно чувствую себя охренеть как отвратительно.

— Прими ванну, — предложил Борис и, старательно не задерживая взгляд на бледной коже и костлявой груди дольше положенного, развернулся, чтобы отбросить футболку подальше.

Тео скривился.

— Серьезно?

— Да, я серьезно! Тебе станет лучше. Если хочешь, я стащу у Ксандры тот шампунь с ароматом кокоса.

— Но сейчас вроде как три утра.

— Поттер, раньше тебя такие мелочи не останавливали, так почему сейчас? Знаю, вода тут не очень, но она тебя освежит, — Борис жестами указал направо, где стояла ванна, и Тео так на нее взглянул, будто до этого никогда не замечал. Обычно он принимал душ в хозяйской уборной.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тео, все еще подтормаживая от алкоголя, и снова шмыгнул носом. — Конечно. 

— Хорошо, — ободряюще улыбнулся Борис. Всего мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и внезапно Борис осознал три вещи. Заботясь о Тео, он в то же время заботился и о себе самом — чувствовал, что делает что-то благое, что-то достойное. Он заботился о Тео, потому что считал, что тот это заслужил. И, наконец, он заботился о нем, потому что любил. — Пойду раздобуду шампунь.

Они открыли кран, и минут за десять все было готово. Тео почти все время провел, сидя на полу и наблюдая за тем, как поднимался уровень воды, а Борис тихонько прошмыгнул по коридору в другую уборную за шампунем Ксандры. Оттуда он захватил и пену для ванн, которую нашел под умывальником, в ящичке с очень скрипучей дверцей. Проходя через спальню, он взглянул на часы: было три двадцать шесть утра. 

В ванной Тео сидел, закинув руку на бортик и прижавшись к нему щекой. Пальцами он аккуратно водил по поверхности воды, будто до сих пор ему не доводилось касаться чего-то настолько удивительного.

Несколько мгновений Борис просто пялился на него, стоя в дверях, и на сердце потеплело — он никогда не видел его таким безмятежным.

В воду Тео полез прямо в трусах, потому что не хотел, чтобы Борис уходил. А Борис не слишком долго и раздумывал: честно говоря, его беспокоило, что без компании Тео отключится прямо в ванне — вот он и остался.

— Есть такая цитата, — начал Тео, играя с мыльной пеной и с детским восторгом глядя на то, как она просачивалась меж пальцев. Ко лбу у него прилипла влажная прядь волос, но он даже не делал попытки ее убрать, — у Ницше: «Надо сдерживать свое сердце; стоит только дать ему волю, и как быстро каждый теряет голову».

Борис нахмурился.

— И что думаешь это значит?

— Не знаю. Мама однажды так сказала, и я навсегда запомнил. — Он набрал в сложенные ладони воды и поплескал себе в лицо. — Думаю, мне страшно сдерживать свое сердце.

Борис отвернулся ненадолго и задумчиво уставился на швы между плитками в полу, поводил по ним пальцами размеренно, ритмично, так, что сразу стало спокойнее. От слов Тео горло перехватило, и какое-то время он впитывал все сказанное. Ему хотелось знать, что говорит сердце Тео — то же самое, что его собственное? Вдох, три упавших из крана капли, выдох, четыре капли. Едва заметное движение воды. Вдох — и выдох. Вокруг было слишком тихо, а голоса в голове — слишком громкими. Борис впустую молил уличный фонарь издать какой-то звук. В безмолвии ванной были только они двое: люди, говорившие о страхе собственных чувств.

— Твоя мать, похоже, была мудрой женщиной, Поттер, — еле слышно произнес Борис, уставившись на кремовые плитки и начав их пересчитывать.

— Так и есть. — Интересно, Тео собирался снять очки, пока не намочил? — Что ты думаешь это значит?

Борис медленно вдохнул.

— Я думаю, — один, два, три, четыре, — я думаю, сердце и голова работают сообща, но никогда нельзя позволять одному одержать верх над другим. Почему? Тогда только и останется, что умереть, — он все еще смотрел в пол и услышал, как Тео развернулся в его сторону. — Нужно быть рациональным, принимать взвешенные решения. Головой ты знаешь, что верно, но сердцем? Оно скажет, верно ли это именно для тебя. Оно поведает о твоих чувствах — такое ни в коем случае нельзя игнорировать.

— Не думаю, что хоть один из нас принимал особенно взвешенные решения, Борис.

— Да, не поспоришь. — Он встал на колени, ухватившись руками за бортик ванной и тепло взглянул на Тео. У того вся кожа была покрыта каплями воды, с волос стекало, очки запотели, а он будто и не замечал. Отбросив волосы с лица, Борис грустно улыбнулся, потом аккуратно снял с Тео очки в черепаховой оправе и положил на пол, подальше от воды. — Нам остается лишь стараться изо всех сил.

— Ага, — согласился Тео. Борис выдавил в ладонь кокосового шампуня, и его приятный аромат тотчас же заполнил ноздри. — Думаю, что так.

— Ты философ, Поттер. Но мне кажется, ты боишься жить согласно своей же философии. — Он поднял руки и начал медленно втирать шампунь Тео в волосы, чувствуя себя родителем, или даже мужем... — Надо сдерживать свое сердце и не давать ему волю.

Тео задумался на пару мгновений, позволив сказанному уложиться, а потом, видимо, решил сменить тему.

— Ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать, да?

Борис наполнил чашку из ванны, прикрыл Тео глаза и аккуратно начал поливать его голову, постепенно смывая шампунь, который на поверхности воды закручивался узором причудливых созвездий.

— Не обязан. Но тебе ведь хорошо, да? — Тео просто кивнул, и Борис продолжил смывать пену с его волос. — Ты получше себя чувствуешь?

— Это глубокий вопрос.

Борис замер с рукой у Тео на загривке.

— Не будь ты таким.

— Каким?

Он про себя рассмеялся и покачал головой; на глаза упала челка.

— Невыносимым.

— Иди нахер, придурок, — поддел Тео и повернулся так, что ладонь Бориса оказалась на его щеке.

— Я делаю для тебя все, и вот что получаю взамен? — фыркнул он, сдерживая приступ смеха. 

— Идея о том, что станет лучше — миф. Этот мир — отвратительное место.

— Да, да, я знаю, Поттер. Я знаю. — И пока они привычно препирались, Борис легонько провел большим пальцем Тео по скуле. — Ты такой пессимист.

— Заткнись!

— Чего? Это же правда! — а затем Борис, передразнивая Тео, продолжил: — Мир отстой. Мы все умрем...

— Я тебя, блин, ненавижу, ты в курсе?

— Я знаю, — Борис произнес это совсем тихо, будто внезапно разволновался, что кто-то подслушивает под дверью: их обычная шутливая перебранка почти переросла в нечто хрупкое и нежное, став каким-то невероятным оксюмороном. — Но еще я думаю, ты действительно меня любишь.

— Думаешь, люблю? — Тео чуть запрокинул голову и взглянул на Бориса.

Внезапно стало тяжело дышать. Снова повисла тишина. Отчасти Борис рассчитывал, что утром Тео об этом и не вспомнит, но, скорее всего, ванна уже значительно его отрезвила. Тео, кажется, успел забыть достаточно похожих эпизодов, и Борис бы никогда не признался, что это его огорчало. Не признался бы и ничем себя не выдал.

_«Но почему тебя это огорчает?»_

— Да, — наконец ответил он, решив, что некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух. Он снова наполнил чашку, которую так и держал в руке. — Ты полюбишь меня еще сильнее, когда я сделаю вот это.

И одним ловким движением опрокинул полную чашу воды Тео на голову, вдребезги разбив момент, в котором два никому не нужных мальчишки испугались собственных чувств. 

Тео рефлекторно выбросил руку и схватился за Бориса, а потом, громким шепотом обругав его, зачерпнул пригоршню воды и плеснул в ответ. Борис, с чьих волос капало, ахнул, но когда Тео потянулся набрать еще, схватил того за руки, и они оба рассмеялись, не прекращая шуточной потасовки. У Бориса футболка промокла насквозь, а Тео уже почти затащил его к себе в ванну, как они замерли, и Тео вывернулся из его захвата.

— А теперь получше? — спросил Борис.

Тео потянулся к нему, убрал налипшие на лоб волосы, пропустил сквозь пальцы где-то влажные, где-то сухие пряди, тихо рассмеялся. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Теперь просто охренительно.

*

_21 октября 2005 года. 190 дней до того, как Поттер уедет._

Школа уже практически опустела. Где-то изредка хлопали шкафчики, с потолка, моргая, ослепительно ярко глядели лампы. На полу валялись забытые домашки, со стен сползали ветхие самодельные постеры, а воздух был наполнен тошнотворной смесью химикатов и тревожности, перманентных маркеров и разорванных учебников. Откройте страницу сорок семь, откройте страницу девяносто шесть, вернитесь на страницу тридцать три, а сейчас перейдите на страницу сто семнадцать — все листы были заполнены криво наркорябанными гениталиями и разномастными инициалами на полях, обведенными сердечками, и смайликами, и непонятными закорючками. Борис ходил в школу лишь из-за Тео.

— Борис! — Он повернулся на знакомый голос и увидел шагающего к нему по коридору Тео. Они всегда встречались у шкафчика одного из них, в зависимости от того, кто первый освободился. Сегодня Тео вышел с урока алгебры на несколько минут позже, когда все остальные уже отправились по домам. 

Очки его сползли на кончик носа, и он неуклюже пытался запихнуть в рюкзак какую-то бумажку. Потом, наконец, поправил очки, застегнул молнию на рюкзаке и закинул его на плечи. Темные волосы и приятные карие глаза, выправленная из синих джинсов бежевая рубашка, старые грязные конверсы и порозовевший и покрытый веснушками нос (бывший таким с самого приезда Тео в Лас-Вегас где-то с год назад). 

Борис знал своего Поттера год, но казалось, всю жизнь. Целую вечность, где они воровали вместе стейки и яблоки, курили у бассейна, закидывались на детской площадке и смотрели какую-то хрень по ящику — у Бориса на груди спал Попчик, а Тео в отключке валялся на полу. Борису не нравилось вспоминать свою прежнюю жизнь, ведь сейчас у него была такая, от которой он бы ни за что не отказался.

Он улыбнулся — он всегда улыбался Тео.

— А, Поттер! — скрипнув ботинками и отбросив с лица волосы, он пошел навстречу; рюкзак у него висел на одном плече. — Ты чего так поздно? Задержала?

— Ну, вроде как. — Тео уткнулся взглядом в пол и отстраненно потыкал носком плитку — та не поддалась. — Спросила, не нужна ли мне помощь.

— Помощь? С чем? — нахмурился Борис.

Тео ответил не сразу и, подняв голову, посмотрел не на Бориса, а на простиравшийся за ним длинный коридор, ведущий к двустворчатым стеклянным дверям — выходу из школы. Через них на пол узкими полосами ложился солнечный свет, но до Бориса с Тео он не доставал. 

— Ну, знаешь, все ли у меня хорошо, все ли в порядке дома. Всякая белиберда, неважно.

— Охренеть, кому-то в этой школе не насрать, — презрительно усмехнулся Борис и попытался поймать взгляд Тео, а когда не вышло, повернулся и закинул руку ему на плечи. — У тебя все хорошо, ведь ты со мной, Поттер! Так, мне кажется, наш автобус ушел.

— Черт, — выругался Тео, и Борис заметил, что тот льнул к нему сильнее обычного. Они медленно побрели к выходу. — Мы могли бы поехать на городском, но у меня нет денег. А у тебя? — Борис покачал головой. — Ну, тогда придется идти пешком. По крайней мере, сегодня не очень жарко.

— Да, вроде не слишком ужасно. Но ты уверен, что нас не сможет забрать твой отец?

Тео взглянул на него, приподняв брови.

— Он и жопу ради нас не почешет, Борис. Я даже просить не хочу.

За открывшимися дверями было малолюдно: автобусы все поуезжали, и только несколько учеников слонялись в ожидании родителей гораздо более заботливых, чем отец Тео, да плелся к машине какой-то случайный одинокий учитель, державшийся на ногах только лишь засчет выпитой раньше чашки кофе.

— Конечно, я просто хотел удостовериться.

Так они и продолжили путь домой (ну, домой к Тео) по проложенной в пустыне дороге, длинному песчаному отрезку, который автобус проезжал за каких-то пару минут. До знакомства с Тео Борис ходил один. Но сейчас, вместе с ним, дорога стала казаться почти приятной. Иногда они так много болтали, что прогулка пролетала незаметно, хотя по-хорошему занимала больше часа.

Они шли бок о бок, неловко сталкиваясь руками и ладонями — и обычно Борис не обратил бы на это внимания, потому что привык к их постоянной близости. Привык обнимать Тео ночью, позволять засыпать у себя на коленях, бороться перед телевизором за последний чипс под аккомпанемент неистового Попчикова лая, внезапно накидываться и щекотать за бока, заставляя сгибаться от хохота, пинать друг друга за обеденным столом. Привык незаметно для Тео бережно отводить ему от лица волосы и также незаметно успокаивающе поглаживать по спине, делить на двоих бутылку, выдыхать дым ему в рот. Борис помнил каждую деталь. Но почему именно сейчас он так на этом зациклился?

В эти октябрьские дни солнце уже садилось раньше, но жара все еще стояла удушающая — и даже несколько облаков, раскиданных по небу тут и там от нее не спасали. Борису показалось, за ними кто-то шел, но он быстро об этом забыл.

— Поттер, могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?

Тео взглянул на него прищурившись, но не повернулся, а просто продолжил идти, уставившись вперед, словно так они быстрее доберутся до дома.

— В смысле... ну, да, конечно.

Борис замолк и еще раз взвесил все за и против.

— Забудь, это глупо. Неважно. — Он поддел носком песок и решил сменить тему: — Я вчера проверил программу по телеку, ну, на сегодня. И там обещали какую-то штуку про искусство, тебе может понравиться — если хочешь, посмотрим. Я мог бы украсть нам этой стремной американской кукурузной хрени из магазина. Как там ее? Попкорн? Дебильное название, но, я подумал, будет классно. Если твой отец не сядет смотреть футбол или еще что.

Когда он краем глаза взглянул на Тео, тот хмурился. Скорее всего, потому, что Борис так легко отмахнулся от своего же вопроса, будто песок вымел из подошвы — хотя и от песка на самом деле никогда нельзя было избавиться полностью.

— Его наверное вообще не будет дома. Сегодня пятница, а они с Ксандрой всегда куда-нибудь ходят по пятницам.

Борис размеренно кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, классно, когда они не дома. Хотя и когда дома, не заметил, чтобы их волновало, чем мы там занимаемся.

Снова повисла тишина. А потом Тео спросил:

— Борис, ты в порядке?

Он взглянул на Тео: тот смотрел обеспокоенно, а в линзах очков — в уголках — отражалось два маленьких солнца. Волосы его нежно трепал ветер, и он стоял, сморщив нос, как и всегда, когда не вполне что-то понимал.

— Конечно, в порядке! Почему ты спрашиваешь? — бодро ответил Борис, переживая, что Тео все-таки заметил лишнее.

— Не знаю, ты просто какой-то странный. Но если ты уверен...

— Не будь идиотом, конечно я уверен! Так, вообще у меня в рюкзаке есть немного водки, если хочешь.

— Борис.

— Что?

— Какой был вопрос? Что ты хотел? 

Борис хотел бы, чтобы он уже оставил эту тему.

— Ничего, Поттер. Сказал же, неважно, — фыркнул он и продолжил идти. А потом, осознав, что Тео рядом нет, остановился и повернулся: тот стоял в паре метров со скрещенными на груди руками. Борис вздохнул и скопировал его позу, послав вдобавок нетерпеливый взгляд. — Что ты, черт побери, делаешь? 

— Твой вопрос, похоже, был серьезным, и мне интересно, — пожал тот плечами.

Борис отступил назад и покачнулся на пятках.

— Так что, ты не пойдешь дальше, пока я не скажу?

— Именно так, — приподнял бровь Тео.

Борис тяжело вздохнул, не желая сдаваться.

— Тогда я просто оставлю тебя тут.

— Нет, не оставишь.

К сожалению, он был прав.

— Ты такой... — Борис с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, перекинул рюкзак вперед и, расстегнув молнию, начал в нем рыться, перебирая смятые бумажки и пустые пакеты, пока не нащупал стеклянную бутылку. Он вытащил ее за горлышко и с гордостью продемонстрировал: — Что насчет сделки?

Тео молча обдумал предложение, а потом подошел к Борису, на ходу выдернул бутылку у него из рук и двинулся вперед. 

Несколько секунд Борис провел мягко улыбаясь, как в трансе: его словно обдало прохладным ветром прямо посреди пустыни, и именно тогда, когда это было так нужно. Он не сводил мечтательных глаз с мальчишки, который уходил по песчаной дороге все дальше и дальше — за пределы досягаемости.

Развернувшись, Тео пошел спиной вперед и поднес к губам бутылку. Сделав довольно большой глоток, остановился, вытянул руку вперед, спрятав вторую за спину и едва заметно наклонился: было похоже, что он приглашал Бориса на танец. 

И когда Борис не перестал пялиться на него, как на восьмое чудо света, Тео нахмурился и выпрямился.

— Ладно, ты меня сейчас охренеть как пугаешь.

Борис помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от остатков этих своих грез, и наконец догнал Тео. Они снова пошли вместе — снова в ногу.

— Я в порядке, Поттер. Можешь уже перестать спрашивать.

— Я тебе не верю.

_«Я и сам себе не верю»._

— Ну, что ж, это твоя личная проблема, — пожал плечами Борис и, выхватив бутылку, сделал обжигающий глоток. Коснувшись губами горлышка, он подумал о других губах, обхватывавших его до этого. — Хочешь знать, что я собирался спросить?

Тео издал пьяный смешок. «Боже, — подумал Борис, — Поттер, как же тебя легко напоить».

— Ну, если ты хочешь рассказать.

— Так что, теперь тебе все равно? Тогда не скажу, — он пожал плечами и поднял бутылку повыше. Тео потянулся за ней, но, будучи ниже ростом, не достал. Потерпев поражение, он скользнул ладонями по вытянутым рукам Бориса, и тот впервые заметил, насколько руки Тео меньше его собственных.

А потом Тео пихнул его в живот и когда Борис согнулся, ловко выхватил у него бутылку.

— Нет, скажи. Я хочу знать. 

— Черт, ладно, Поттер. Ладно, — Борис вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. — Ты когда-нибудь целовался?

Слова выскочили сами собой — он даже не успел все как следует просчитать. Если повезет, Тео не подумает ничего такого, потому что Борис ничего такого и не подразумевал. Себя он убеждал, что ему просто любопытно. Тео никогда даже и не заикался о таком, хотя Борис немало понарассказывал о своем опыте и составил целый список — но из Тео и слова нельзя было вытянуть. Вопрос Бориса, на самом деле должен был звучать следующим образом: _«Ты когда-нибудь целовался с кем-то, кроме меня?»_ Но Тео этого не помнил, и, может, оно и к лучшему? Борис вообще не понимал, что обо всем этом думает.

Первой реакцией Тео было замешательство: он медленно отвел бутылку от губ, где держал ее после того, как снова выпил (слишком много, всегда слишком много — поэтому он вечно и забывал все на свете), и задумчиво нахмурил брови.

— Это твой вопрос? Что за херня, Борис?

— Иди ты! Будешь отвечать или нет? — он подумал было забрать бутылку, но решил повременить. Непонятно, почему, но он чувствовал себя взбудораженным, как никогда прежде. Желудок крутило — может, от голода, может, от алкоголя, может, просто хотелось покурить, может...

 _Может_.

— Ну, то есть, Пиппа поцеловала меня однажды, но это было странно, — пожал плечами Тео.

Борис удивленно округлил глаза.

— Пиппа! Та рыженькая, которой ты вечно пишешь любовные письма! Ну ты и придурок, я не знал, что она тебя поцеловала!

— Да она скорее всего тогда была по уши накачана морфином. К тому же после этого я вытер рот. Не знаю, почему. Было странно. — Тео прокашлялся, будто в горле обжигающим комом встала водка.

Борис громко фыркнул и толкнул его в плечо.

— Ты вытер рот! Ёшкин кот! Ну ты и придурок, зачем?

— Отвали, я запаниковал, — он тоже ударил его в ответ, но уже агрессивнее.

— Итак, это не настоящий поцелуй. Так не считается, Поттер, — поддразнил Борис.

— Еще как, черт побери, считается.

— Она целовала тебя с языком?

Тео снова его толкнул.

— Борис, ты отвратителен! Она же тогда была прикована к постели.

— Ничего тут отвратительного, не надо так говорить, пока не попробовал. Как бы там ни было, рыжая не слишком часто отвечает на твои письма. Я считаю, надо бросить эту затею. Эти ваши отношения на расстоянии? Не думаю, что у нее есть на них силы. — Он вытянул руку и поддержал споткнувшегося Тео. И только потом заметил, что они свернули с дороги и теперь шагали по длинному песчаному отрезку, откуда уже видны были жилые районы. Однако, казалось, идти до них еще многие и многие мили.

— Откуда бы тебе знать? — с издевкой проговорил Тео.

Борис снова обнял его за плечи, потому что тот, похоже, уже не мог держаться на ногах без посторонней помощи.

— Просто доверься мне, Поттер, — и неожиданно взлохматил ему волосы, искоса наблюдая, как они снова опустились на свое место. — Дай знать, когда у тебя случится настоящий поцелуй.

А дальше все произошло слишком быстро: они даже не успели ничего заметить или тем более отреагировать.

Какая-то неведомая сила оттащила Тео назад, и несколько секунд Борис провел в тупом непонимании. Потом развернулся и увидел Тео на земле, а над ним парня постарше. Он не разглядел его, но пацан был похож на одного из бездомных старшеклассников, которые тусовались по подворотням и пугали младших. На нем было длинное черное пальто, а из-под зимней шапки торчали сальные волосы. И когда он выхватил у Тео полупустую бутылку водки, а тот попытался отнять ее обратно, старшеклассник быстро — невообразимо быстро — поднял кулак и ударил Тео в челюсть. Тот выругался и пытался что-то выкрикнуть — а Борис просто не мог пошевелиться.

Тут незнакомый старшеклассник побежал в обратную сторону, держа в руках бутылку водки, словно новорожденного, и Бориса будто ледяной водой окатило: он отмер и понесся следом.

— Эй! Гребаный урод! Что это нахрен было? — и выдав какую-то мешанину слов на нескольких языках, добавил: — Мог бы просто попросить! Чертов... блин, он сбежал.

Борис остановился посреди дороги, пытаясь отдышаться, и отбросил с лица волосы. Солнце уже садилось, раскрашивая небо оттенками розового, голубого и оранжевого. Если бы не все произошедшее, он бы позволил себе насладиться видом. Когда он повернулся, Тео так и валялся в песке, и, поспешив обратно, Борис заметил, что тот трясся. Плакал? Оказалось, истошно смеялся. Борис стоял, глядя на него, а Тео обнимал себя за живот руками и лежа на земле с закрытыми глазами смеялся так громко, как Борис еще никогда в жизни не слышал.

— Ты смеешься? Что за фигня, Поттер? Ты вообще понимаешь, что с тобой случилось? — заорал он, а Тео расхохотался пуще прежнего.

— Господи, Борис, ты видел этого чувака? — фыркнул он. — Я как будто летел.

Борис вздохнул. Тео перевернулся на бок в очередном приступе смеха, и в волосы ему набилось еще больше песка. Борис бы тоже смеялся, но сейчас в нем бурлили злость и разочарование. Он не знал, почему.

— Ты в порядке? Сильно болит?

— Да нет вроде. — Тео сел и нахмурился, перестав наконец смеяться. — Он не так уж крепко меня приложил.

— Вот ублюдок, я ему еще покажу.

— Борис, не надо. Я в порядке, смотри. Все хорошо. — Он улыбнулся и раскинул руки в жесте, который ему, видимо, казался успокаивающим. Но из его лопнувшей губы, словно рубиновая слеза, стекла капля крови, и Борис присел посмотреть поближе. Тео все еще пьяно улыбался, будто в любой момент готов был снова разразиться смехом, а глаза у него закрывались, словно держать их открытыми становилось все тяжелее. Он откинулся на руки и ботинком ткнул Бориса в плечо. — Со мной правда все хорошо, хватит на меня так смотреть.

— Может, и неплохо, что он ее у тебя отобрал, ты уже в говно, — усмехнулся Борис, а Тео нахмурился.

— Ладно, вот сейчас ты и правда себя странно ведешь.

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, ты весь такой... не знаю. Обычно тебе плевать, когда я напиваюсь. Что с тобой?

_«Просто я понял, что мне не нравится, когда ты забываешь»._

— Да я пошутил, — отмахнулся он.

— Нет, не пошутил.

— Что? Блин, да я переживаю за тебя, ладно? — повысил голос Борис, и Тео ничего не ответил. Похоже, сейчас он был на это вовсе не способен. Тишина в пустыне стояла оглушительная, а в голове у Бориса набатом звучали его же слова, будто эхо, от которого не сбежать. — У тебя кровь. 

Тео дотронулся до нижней губы и, отведя пальцы, внимательно на них взглянул, непонимающе прищурившись. Он издал смешок, и Борис подумал, что тот уже позабыл о сказанном.

— Вот блин. — Тео потер рану пальцем, только размазав кровь еще больше. — Слушай, Борис, у меня идея.

Тот приподнял бровь.

— Какая?

— Поцелуй — и все пройдет.

С пару секунд Борис ждал, что это окажется шуткой, но Тео молчал. Молчал и смотрел на Бориса в каком-то трансе, внимательно ощупывая взглядом каждую черточку лица и все чаще задерживаясь на губах.

— Поттер, ты пьян, — покачал головой Борис и сел напротив него, тотчас же пожалев об этом: так они оказались слишком близко.

— И что?

Он знал: надо сказать «нет», ведь Тео точно не попросил бы о таком трезвый, но ему очень хотелось согласиться. Он хотел этот поцелуй и чтобы Тео целовал в ответ — но только если все взаправду. Борис старательно не глядел на него, сфокусировавшись на песчинках, налипших на джинсы.

— Так что... — он замолчал. — Слушай, пора идти. Я голодный.

— Борис.

— Ну что, Поттер?

— Пожалуйста, — надул он губы.

Борис был бы рад узнать, что сейчас происходило в голове его друга. И, пожалуй, в своей собственной тоже. Следовало отказаться: надо было встать с земли, поднять Тео и твердо сообщить ему, что они идут домой. Потом начисто забыть о просьбе, никогда больше не поднимать этот вопрос и не потакать Тео, когда он в таком состоянии. Это просто неправильно — знать, что он потом не вспомнит, что не хочет этого так, как хочет Борис. 

Досадная реальность была такова: Борис сделал бы что угодно для Тео, если б тот только попросил. Он бы прыгнул ради него под машину, заслонил собой от пули, возненавидел любого, кого ненавидел Тео, и всегда бы ставил его на первое место, независимо от обстоятельств. А Тео всего-то и просил, что обычный поцелуй — но принять это решение для Бориса оказалось самым сложным.

Он прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.

— Я не понимаю.

— Просто сделай это, Борис.

— Сделать что?

— Поцелуй меня.

В Лас-Вегасе редко шел дождь. В этот момент Борис жаждал, чтобы небеса разверзлись и обрушили на них лавину воды, которая смогла бы заглушить его мысли. Но ничего подобного не случилось. Вокруг было так тихо, словно только они двое и существовали во все мире, или в радиусе нескольких миль как минимум. Солнце продолжало постепенно садиться, Земля вращалась, нормальные родители звали детей ужинать, старшеклассники курили траву за гаражами, владельцы магазинов не замечали воришек, кто-то выгуливал собак, кто-то поливал цветы, мыл посуду и смотрел телевизор. Но в этот конкретный момент все остановилось: не существовало больше никого, кроме Тео с Борисом, и им сейчас принадлежала вся планета.

— Ты просто сумасшедший, — проговорил Борис, давая Тео последний шанс рассмеяться и признать, что все это шутка. 

Но нет: тот лишь пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе. По подбородку у него стекала, почти капала кровь.

— Обещаю, что не стану вытирать рот, — сказал Тео.

_«Ну, теперь отступать уже некуда»._

Борис положил руку ему на щеку, ощутил пальцами мягкую кожу, посмотрел в глаза — и в этот момент Земля остановилась по-настоящему. Сердце то ли перестало биться, то ли наоборот зачастило со скоростью сто миль в час. Ни с кем прежде он не чувствовал себя так, никто (а их было не так много, как он любил рассказывать) раньше не заставлял его так нервничать. Борис Павликовский, бесстрашный и грозный, решительный и легкомысленный, — рядом с Тео Декером он чувствовал себя уязвимым. И вот тогда-то Борис и понял. Понял, что любил его слишком сильно — и это пугало больше всего.

Он дал себе шанс в надежде, что теперь уж Тео запомнит. Впрочем, даже если и так, они никогда бы об этом не заговорили, продолжая как и прежде жить в своей безмолвной вселенной. Не зная, что их время на исходе, что где-то тикали невидимые часы и их минуты песком просыпались сквозь пальцы. 

Если бы только они поняли: терять нечего.

Борис наклонился вперед и медленно, но уверенно коснулся его губ своими. Он тут же почувствовал на языке кровь — металлический привкус, поселившийся во рту. Привкус, напомнивший о том, что они связаны, вероятно, навсегда. Вокруг не было ни души (ну, Борис на это надеялся), но поцелуй все равно ощущался иначе. Здесь, на виду у всех Борису никогда не хотелось останавливаться.

Тео мягко положил ему руку на щеку, и Борису захотелось прильнуть ближе. Они оторвались друг от друга, и ему захотелось сказать: «поцелуй меня еще раз, всего один лишь только раз», но он не мог. Знал, что не имел права.

Они глядели друг на друга, и самым большим желанием Бориса было снова склониться к нему и поцеловать. Но Тео грустно улыбнулся, а в его карих глазах стояли слезы, грозящие пролиться в любую секунду. Надтреснутым голосом он прошептал: 

— Прости, — и, мимолетно огладив скулу, отвел руку, нарушив момент. Борису стало холодно. Сердце ухнуло вниз — ну а чего он еще ожидал. 

Тео со вздохом поднялся и сделал несколько шагов, но Борис не двигался с места. Он не винил Тео, потому что знал: так будет лучше для них обоих.

— Борис, ты идешь?

Он провел по губам, и на пальцах осталась кровь — винное пятно на белом ковре. Эти чувства не из тех, что однажды пройдут.

— Ага, — он вздохнул и поднялся, догнал Тео. — Так что насчет украсть немного попкорна?

*

_28 апреля 2006 года. 1 день, 6 часов, 17 минут и 15 секунд до того, как Поттер уедет._

— Еще болит?

Борис сидел на полу в темной гостиной, освещенной лишь небольшой лампой, лучами заходящего солнца да экраном маленького телевизора; свет от последнего причудливо играл на их лицах, создавая впечатление, будто комната подергивалась. Попчика, уснувшего у него на коленях, он машинально поглаживал по грязно-белой шерсти и искоса поглядывал на Тео, который лежал на боку, аккуратно пристроив голову на руке — другой стороной, не той, по которой вчера съездил его папаша. 

Тео дернул плечом, не отводя глаз от телевизора, хотя на самом деле даже не воспринимал то, что там показывали (какую-то передачу про животных). Звук стоял почти на самом минимуме.

— Немного, ага.

Скоро они собирались в парк, чтобы попробовать кислоту, которую Борис достал через Котку, а сейчас ждали наступления темноты, потому что — Борис знал — ночью выходило круче. Оттого они и тусовались в пустом доме Тео. Обычно с этим не было проблем: они смеялись и перешучивались, и Тео чувствовал себя свободнее без отца и Ксандры, а уж после вчерашнего так тем более. Но сейчас он, казалось, опять окунулся в свою депрессию, распознать которую было просто, если давно знаешь Тео. Это проглядывало в его голосе, в том, как он глотал слова, как иногда мог часами не шевелиться, даже чтобы сходить в туалет. Борису не нравилось видеть Тео таким, и он рассчитывал, что чуть позже наркотики вернут его к жизни. 

— Это пройдет, я знаю, что пройдет. Помнишь, как отец отмудохал меня, тогда тебе еще пришлось сбежать? Очень скоро болеть перестало. И с тобой все будет хорошо. А твой папаша? Не думал, что он окажется из этих. Хотя тут никогда не угадаешь, видимо, — пожал плечами Борис, и Тео взглянул на него краешком глаза.

— Это не сравнить с тем, что твой отец сделал с тобой.

— И что? Боль есть боль, — философски заметил Борис.

— Я о том, что однажды он сломал тебе ребро. А это гораздо хуже, чем пощечина.

— Поттер, я с этим вырос, а вот ты нет. Правда в том, что для тебя это непривычно, — пояснил Борис, и Тео понимающе опустил взгляд. — Если хочешь, можешь меня ударить, и мы будем два сапога пара.

— Не буду я тебя бить, Борис, — фыркнул Тео.

— Дело твое, — он вздернул бровь и, аккуратно подняв собаку, переложил ее на подушку, умудрившись не разбудить. — А вообще я голодный, у тебя что-нибудь найдется? Как думаешь, Ксандра оставила нам немного этих фуршетных сосисок? Ох, как они хороши. Ну, есть что, Поттер? — он выжидающе взглянул на Тео.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Скорее всего, ничего нет, но ты можешь поискать.

Борис поднялся с пола и босиком пошлепал на кухню, когда в дверь вдруг отрывисто постучали. Оба резко развернулись на звук; у Тео на лице застыло паническое выражение.

— Черт, надеюсь, это не мистер как-его-там. Или другой парень Котку. Поттер, какого хрена он забыл в твоем доме?

Тео ответил невыразительным взглядом из серии «ты что, мать твою, шутишь?»

— Вряд ли это он, Борис. Но мистер Сильвер — вполне возможно, — Тео замолчал, словно пытаясь сглотнуть ком, застрявший в горле. — Ты не мог бы выглянуть в окно и проверить? — они посмотрели друг на друга, и эта их молчаливая игра в гляделки длилась до тех пор, пока Борис не моргнул и не сдался. Повернувшись, он направился ко входной двери.

Будто какой-то тайный шпион, он несколько секунд пялился на улицу из окна, а потом задернул штору и нахмурился.

— Это Котку.

Тео застонал и распластался на спине.

— Если вы собираетесь ругаться, делайте это снаружи.

Борис едва сдержался и не закатил глаза в ответ на такую реакцию: он все не мог понять, почему Тео так яростно презирал Котку. Что она ему вообще сделала?

— Ладно, Поттер. Я тебя пощажу! Если она пришла за своей наркотой, я клянусь...

— Просто открой чертову дверь и обсудите это снаружи! — практически заорал Тео, и Попчик непонимающе поднял голову. 

— Ты разбудил его, придурок.

— Через минуту опять заснет, — Тео взлохматил Попчику шерсть, как обычно делал Борис, но тот, кажется, не сильно оценил. — Открой дверь.

— Да иду я, иду, — и Борис одарил Тео последним недовольным взглядом. Он даже не знал, чего хотелось больше, рассмеяться в голос или поругаться. Может, и того, и другого. Им хорошо удавалось сочетать такие вещи: они могли препираться часами напролет и хохотать с этого. И пока дело не касалось Котку, все было нормально, но чуть что, Тео по-настоящему злился и даже расстраивался. Борис долгое время размышлял о причинах такого поведения и решил, что, оно, возможно, как-то соотносится с тем, как сам Борис был непреклонен в своем желании влюбиться в нее и завязать отношения. Откровенно говоря, его напугало то, что он начал чувствовать к своему лучшему другу — все зашло слишком далеко. Оно и сейчас его пугало, потому что ничего не изменилось.

Борис любил Тео — он всегда это знал. Вот только грань между «любить» и «быть влюбленным» для него практически стерлась, и Борис тонул в этом источнике живой воды, выбираясь на поверхность и жадно глотая воздух каждый раз, как они проводили вместе ночи, рядом, вцепившись друг в друга, словно сама мысль отпустить была невообразима. Он знал, что непозволительно сильно заботился о Тео и поддерживал его. Но это работало и в обратную сторону: рядом с ним Борис чувствовал себя надежно защищенным. Обычно ему, безрассудному и непредсказуемому, не нужно было ничего такого, но сейчас Борис не мог отрицать: если бы Тео бросил его, он бы просто пропал.

Он отталкивал Тео — каждый раз, когда молчал о вещах, которые тот, очевидно, забывал, или о которых они оба боялись разговаривать. Он старательно делал вид, что это не имеет значения, и полагал, что отношения с Котку помогут притворяться и дальше. Но по какой-то причине игнорировать набравшие силу чувства стало еще труднее. Что ему пиздец, Борис понял в тот день, когда они поцеловались. То был не первый их раз, и с тех пор прошли месяцы, но он думал об этом каждый день. После этого у них был секс — когда они с Тео по пьяни возились в его комнате, руками по телу, и хохотали, лишь бы ощутить близость хоть с кем-то. «Вот что это такое, да? Дело не в Поттере, — часто повторял себе Борис, — это просто жажда эмоций. Вот и все». 

А потом он встретил Котку, но с ней было по-другому: не так хорошо, не так правильно, как с Тео. И все же он пер вперед несмотря ни на что, пытаясь изо всех сил. Да вот только становилось понятно, что дальше так продолжаться не могло. Он пробовал порвать с ней, но передумывал несколько раз, и все как обычно заканчивалось грандиозной склокой. Он не знал, чего хотел. Как не знал правильного ответа.

Было бы здорово вообще никогда ничего к нему не испытывать, но, боже, как же легко оказалось влюбиться в Тео Декера. Легко полюбить его слишком сильно. И если в чем Борис и был уверен, так в том, что нельзя ему было связываться с такими людьми, или, по крайней мере, не вляпываться, как сейчас. 

Понятно, что с Тео никогда не выйдет встречаться, как с Котку. Он знал, чт _о_ именно люди станут о них болтать. И Борис забил бы на всех, как обычно, но вот Тео через такие испытания он проводить не желал. Особенно после того, что сделал с ним отец (одно с другим было не связано, но если вдруг что, Борис бы не удивился). Он знал, как с такими ребятами поступали в школе, и не мог даже и мысли вынести, что с Тео случится нечто подобное. Поэтому забыть для них обоих было лучшим решением, пусть хуже боли в своей жизни Борис и не испытывал. Он знал, что все это просто надо пережить.

Рывком распахнув дверь, он увидел Котку — у той волосы лезли в глаза, а на лице царило скучающее выражение. Она стояла со скрещенными на груди в нетерпении руками, немного скривив спину из-за плохой осанки, и отдирала с ногтей черный лак. Борис закрыл за собой дверь, и они остались на крыльце вдвоем.

— Так и знала, что ты тут, — обвиняюще заявила она.

— Котку, я всегда тут, ты же знаешь, — пожал плечами Борис. Она закатила глаза, вынула сигарету буквально из ниоткуда и ловко подкурила.

Вдохнув, она отвела ее ото рта и выдохнула, не заботясь о том, чтобы не дымить на Бориса. Тому было все равно.

— Так вот зачем ты забрал остатки наркоты?

— Ты о чем?

— Чтобы закинуться с ним.

Борис тут же нахмурился.

— Да, я же блин тебе уже сказал...

— Расслабься, Борис, боже правый, — она предложила ему сигарету, и он радостно согласился. — Я зашла отдать вот это, — из заднего кармана джинсов она вытащила айпод и протянула Борису. Старый-добрый айпод Тео с разбитым экраном, обмотанный наушниками, будто обнесенный защитным барьером.

— О, черт. Ты и правда сделала? — Борис взял его в руки, повернул так и сяк, чтобы убедиться, что это точно тот, вспомнил походя, как они слушали с Тео «The Velvet Underground» и Эллиотта Смита, разделив наушники на двоих, в школьном автобусе или перед сном.

Котку фыркнула:

— Сделать плейлист совсем не сложно, придурок. Я просто нелегально скачала песни, которые ты хотел, и закинула их все сюда.

— Сколько хочешь за это?

— Не нужны мне твои деньги, — она стряхнула с сигареты пепел, и Борис проследил за тем, как он опустился на землю. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной честен. — Видимо, на лице у него было замешательство, потому что она чуть не рассмеялась.

— Честен? Я всегда честен с тобой. Понятия не имею, о чем ты, мать твою, говоришь.

— Неправда, — прямо ответила она. — Ты знаешь.

— О чем ты говоришь, Котыку?

Она махнула головой на окно у Бориса за спиной.

— Я о нем.

— Что? О Поттере? Что с ним? — он повысил голос, но потом поубавил тон: не хватало, чтобы Тео их услышал. Разумеется, Борис точно знал, о чем она, но не хотел это признавать.

— Ты долбаный идиот, ты в курсе? — с насмешкой заявила она. — Я послушала те песни, Борис. Я знаю, что айпод его и плейлист тоже для него. Я похожа на дуру? Ты думал, я не пойму?

Борису показалось: он тонет, но не в воде; захлебывается чем-то, что поднимается изнутри, медленно наращивая давление и грозя раздавить все органы. Да, пару дней назад он взял у Тео айпод и попросил Котку сделать плейлист, песни для которого собирал неделями, исходя из своих собственных представлений о прекрасном. Ему казалось, идея отличная — он ее подсмотрел в каком-то фильме. Выходит, намек вышел не таким тонким, как думалось.

— Котку, я...

— Ты влюблен в него, да?

Первой реакцией было отрицать все, как до сих пор отрицал в своих мыслях. Но она задала вопрос — и он подавился воздухом. Тогда-то он мысленно и признал ее правоту.

— Я просто очень хорошо к нему отношусь, ладно? Вот и все, это не обязательно... любовь, это не то, что ты думаешь. Мы просто с ним очень близки, с Поттером. Да, я люблю его, но не так. Я люблю тебя...

— Борис, кончай нести чушь. Ты любишь идею обо мне, потому что я помогаю тебе скрывать свои настоящие чувства. Это же охренеть как очевидно, — жестко произнесла она, а потом, затоптав окурок, подкурила еще одну сигарету. — Ты не смотришь на меня так, как на него. Ты не лезешь вон из кожи, чтоб сделать для меня плейлист, и ты постоянно — все время — о нем говоришь. 

— Да чего ты так злишься?

Она сделала небольшой шаг назад.

— Я не злюсь — просто все познается в сравнении, и ты, блин, лучше бы послушал, что я тебе говорю.

— Так не может быть, я не могу, я не должен, — выдохнул он и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. — Даже если бы и случилось то, о чем ты говоришь, если бы это стало правдой — ты же понимаешь, что я бы ничего не смог с этим сделать?

Между ними повисла тишина: не сказав ничего напрямую, Борис все-таки признался. И, удивительно, но глаза у Котку погрустнели: она смотрела на него будто с жалостью.

— Да чье это вообще дело? Будь с тем, с кем хочешь. У меня были девушки, всем похер, — заговорила она уже более спокойным тоном.

Борис бросил взгляд за плечо, на закрытую дверь, словно мог видеть сквозь нее.

— Ему не похер.

— Слушай, я просто... я ужасно рассердилась, когда ты захотел со мной порвать. И я всегда знала: между вами проскальзывало что-то эдакое, но теперь? Теперь я все понимаю и лишь хочу, чтобы и ты понял тоже.

Борис сглотнул ком в горле.

— И зачем тебе это?

— Хочу вбить в тебя немного здравого смысла, — вздохнула она. — Знаю, я ему не нравлюсь, и это взаимно. Будет лучше, если я уберусь с дороги.

Отойдя от Бориса всего на пару шагов, она словно превратилась в призрака или плод фантазии. На секунду он задумался, а не вообразил ли себе весь этот разговор, но потом сжал в руках айпод и понял, что ничего другое не ощущалось настолько же реальным. «Котку, всегда такая умница, — подумал Борис, — раскусила меня, когда я сам не мог».

— И что, все? Это конец? — спросил он, желая убедиться в том, в чем и так уже был уверен.

— Удачи, Боря, — кивнула она.

А затем скрылась из вида, оставив Бориса стоять снаружи, будто охранником для Тео с Попчиком. Одиноким защитником, на вид одновременно неистовым и легкомысленным, но на самом деле запертым в собственной голове наедине с миллионом мыслей, требовавших вскрытия и рассмотрения, словно анализ древней рукописи, или перевод, или краденая картина. Но то была уже другая тайна. 

Борис ненавидел хранить секреты от Тео, и каким-то образом Котку удалось обнажить тот, в котором признаться было труднее всего.

Он взглянул на айпод, провел пальцем по треснувшему экрану, а потом, грустно улыбнувшись, повернулся и зашел в дом. Его тут же будто затянуло в другой мир — где существовали только они с Тео и Попчиком и до которого никому другому не было дела. Тут он расслаблялся. Правда сейчас, когда он посмотрел на Тео, сидевшего на диване, прижав колени к груди, ему захотелось расплакаться. А ведь Борис почти никогда не плакал.

— Чего она хотела? — спросил Тео у Бориса, который стоял оледенелый, словно статуя.

Борис потряс головой, пытаясь выкинуть оттуда все сказанное, но оно лишь сильнее застучало по стенкам черепа, как намертво заевшая песня.

— Ничего, Поттер. Ничего важного.

_«Лучше, чтобы он не знал. По крайней мере, пока»._

— А судя по тому, что я слышал, было очень даже важно.

Борис покачал головой и подошел к дивану, падая рядом с Тео, пожалуй, слишком близко.

— Она нашла это.

— Черт, мой айпод? Какого хрена он был у нее? Я думал, что потерял его, — он забрал айпод у Бориса (их руки соприкоснулись, но это не имело значения), и попытался включить. К счастью, тот разрядился и экран так и остался черным. Борису не хотелось, чтобы Тео видел плейлист, пока он тут.

— Ты оставил его где-то в школе, она поняла, что это твой.

Тео снова накрутил на айпод наушники и отложил. Борис рассматривал его руки.

— Ну, скажи ей от меня «спасибо».

— Хорошо, Поттер, — кивнул Борис, отлично понимая, что вряд ли ему доведется еще когда-нибудь поговорить с Котку. — Скажу.

И вот они снова оказались в своей личной безмолвной вселенной, где им всегда было уютно. Попчик тихо посапывал, лежа на подлокотнике, а они неотрывно глядели в экран: не имеющие ни малейшего понятия, что там происходит, но все равно увлеченные. В том мире, где не нужно было думать, где мозг заполняли статические помехи, а все, что они видели, было черно-белым. В какой-то момент — он не заметил когда — Тео лег и устроил голову у него на коленях. Он дышал медленно и размеренно, будто ему снилось что-то приятное, но было видно, что он не спит.

Борис запустил руку ему в волосы и стал успокаивающе поглаживать, позволяя расслабиться, убеждая, что друг с другом они могли быть такими. Не стоило волноваться. Никто и никогда не заберет их друг у друга, и неважно, насколько далеко физически будут их тела.

— Спасибо, только с тобой я чувствую себя нормально, — прошептал Борис, так тихо, как смог. Так же, как шептал ночами, чтобы утешить после кошмара, или чтобы напомнить, что он всегда на его стороне. Тео не ответил, но ему и не надо было.

Борис знал, что он услышал.

*

_29 апреля 2006 года. Спустя 4 минуты и 27 секунд, как Поттер уехал._

Он прямо в джинсах уселся на тротуар; земля была просто ледяной. Холодный ветер кусал кожу, и она порозовела; по щекам тяжелыми каплями стекала обжигающая вода — но ничего этого он не чувствовал. Ни одной гребаной эмоции. Он не чувствовал рук, которые какие-то несколько минут назад лежали на лице потерянного мальчишки, его лучшего друга, которому он пожелал счастливого пути. Он не чувствовал губ, оставивших последний поцелуй, последнее напоминание о его любви — последнюю попытку не дать уйти. Но не вышло. Тео ушел.

Борис больше не чувствовал себя нормально.


End file.
